The present disclosure relates to a magnetoresistance effect device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-235229, filed on Dec. 7, 2017, and on Japanese Patent Application No. 2018-150429, filed on Aug. 9, 2018, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Elements utilizing spin contained in a magnetic material are used for various applications. For example, magnetoresistance effect devices such as a giant magnetoresistance (GMR) element formed of a multilayer film including a ferromagnetic layer and a nonmagnetic layer, and a tunnel magnetoresistance (TMR) element in which an insulating layer (a tunnel barrier layer, a barrier layer) is used for a nonmagnetic layer are known. Magnetoresistance effect elements are used for magnetic sensors, high-frequency components, magnetic heads, non-volatile random access memories (MRAM), or the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a high-frequency device in which a ferromagnetic resonance phenomenon of a magnetoresistance effect element is utilized. A high frequency signal is applied to a ferromagnetic layer included in a magnetoresistance effect element to cause ferromagnetic resonance in magnetization of the ferromagnetic layer. When the ferromagnetic resonance is generated, a resistance value of the magnetoresistance effect element oscillates periodically at a ferromagnetic resonance frequency. Utilizing this variation in the resistance value, the high-frequency device described in Patent Document 1 functions as a high-frequency filter.